


The First Date (Remix of Last Night)

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, background Merlin/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred goes on a first date with the man he'd met at the pub a few nights before. Now, all he has to do is not lose it completely when Percy takes him to a coffee shop where his ex works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date (Remix of Last Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612212) by [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite). 



> This is a sequel of sorts for [Last Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5612212), I hope you like it. All my thanks to my beta **waywardhalos** for all her help. All the remaining mistakes are mine.

The doorbell rang and Mordred's heart jumped before he went to answer it. He was nervous for his date with the hot, really fit, _really, really fit_ bloke from the bar, Percy.

He'd originally saved the name as "Bar Cutie" on his phone because he'd been too drunk to actually put Percy's name in his contacts, but one hot and sexy picture from Percy, sweat dripping down his biceps —those bloody, ridiculously-huge-just-take-me-and-do-anything-you-want-with-me-biceps, and everything became crystal clear to Mordred.

Mordred had drunkenly stumbled into the man, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Gwaine had pushed him. But Percy was kind, attentive, and didn't dismiss Mordred and his drunken state off right away.

And now, he was standing there at Mordred's doorstep. They were going out for coffee since Mordred had already done the bar scene with him (and made quite the fool of himself).

"Hi," Percy said when Mordred opened the door. Mordred was slightly lost for words because Percy was even better-looking than he'd remembered. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that just fit him in every right way possible, and dark blue jeans. Mordred would have noticed what kind of shoes he'd worn too, but he was just too busy staring at Percy's face and _not_ his muscles. 

"Hi. Come in," Mordred said, and immediately got out of the way. "I'll just grab my coat."

Unfortunately for Mordred, Gwaine had insisted on staying at the flat as Percy came by, to embarrass Mordred no doubt. He was just glad that Gwaine hadn't invited Merlin, Arthur, and everyone else into the mix too.

"Hey there, I'm Gwaine," Gwaine said, charging up to Percy and brushing past Mordred.

Mordred shook his head, rolled his eyes, and grabbed his coat from the cupboard by the door. He put it on quickly. "Ready?"

"Yes, I remember you from the other night," Percy said to Gwaine and turned to Mordred. "Ready."

Gwaine started to speak again, "What about—"

"We're leaving," Mordred said, practically pushing Percy out the door and slamming the door behind him.

When they reached Percy's car, Percy opened the door for Mordred. "Sorry about that," Mordred said before seating himself. He waited for Percy to go around and let himself in. "My friends can be a bit embarrassing."

"It's fine," Percy said, laughing.

"What is it?" Mordred asked, curious.

"Just that I don't think either one of you remembers this but at the end of the night, he did confess to pushing you into me."

"He did, didn't he? I was _so_ sure of it. I cannot believe that he can be such a bastard at times..."

"Are you saying you're not glad he did that?" Percy asked, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He started the car and pulled away from the curb.

If he was disappointed, at least they were still going out for coffee.

"No. I'm just pissed off at him, but I guess I shouldn't be because then..." Mordred trailed off. He bit his lip and looked out of the window.

"Because..."

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" Mordred joked. "I didn't think anyone who looks like that has to work for them?"

Percy threw his head back and laughed. "It's one thing to just get stared at or receive compliments from people in general. Another to get them from someone you're attracted to."

"Oh," Mordred said as he felt his face burning up. He was sure that he was turning bright red. "Still doesn't mean I'm going to reward him for being a wanker."

"How can you? When the reward will be all mine," Percy said and a moment later, they were parked outside Camelot café.

"Shit. We're going here?" Mordred asked, nervous.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Percy sounded worried. "I've heard really good things about this place and well... it's close enough to your flat that if you weren't having a good time, I wouldn't have to drive you too far to drop you off."

"Or if I were having _too_ good of a time and you wouldn't have to drive me _too far_ to come over."

Percy's face pinked slightly and he bit his lower lip. "I wondered if you'd be as good at flirting sober, as you were when you were drunk."

Mordred slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm quite ridiculous drunk. I'm aware. There have been videos."

"Ah, now you have my attention," Percy said, sounding curious. "But honestly. Is this place okay? I don't want to go somewhere you'd be uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Mordred said, not even convincing himself. "I used to work here. My ex owns the place, sort of."

"That's...confusing."

"I used to work here with this man named Arthur, and my ex, Merlin, started working here with me. Merlin and I broke up, and then Merlin and Arthur started dating. Well, they're married now, and I just haven't seen them in ages. I've nothing against them, they really are a great couple and all that — just I don't want to look like I brought someone really hot there to rub it in their faces."

"Well, are you that type of a person?" Percy asked, looking a bit conflicted, and Mordred tried to read his face for more clues. Had he said something to offend Percy?

"No..." Mordred started to speak. 

But Percy interrupted him. "Or are they the kind of people who are that shallo—"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just, you know, how would you feel if your ex had upgraded to someone richer and better-looking?"

Percy scowled slightly.

"I mean, I doubt you'd have an ex that _upgraded_. I mean, look at you—"

"Can you stop that?" Percy asked, sounding downright annoyed.

"I'm sorry? Stop what?"

"I know what I look like, but I'm more than just...this. I take care of myself, and I like to look and feel good. But that doesn't mean I don't have a brain..." He laughed slightly as if he were laughing at himself. "It sounds stupid, but, my point is, you're really selling yourself short. Mordred, you were a blubbering _idiot_ the night I met you..."

Mordred immediately cringed at that. He really didn't know why Percy had agreed to go out with him then, if he were just so awful that night.

"But, you were funny and I thought you were cute. I wanted to see you again so I gave you my number. I think if we go in that café, your frien—these people, they're not going to think that about you. Especially if they see what I see."

"And what's that?" Mordred asked, and bit the inside of his cheek.

"You're smart, and you're funny, and I want to get to know more about you. Is that... is that all right?"

"You think I'm smart?" Mordred asked; his face scrunched and his voice slightly squeaked. When Percy nodded, looking embarrassed, Mordred threaded his fingers in Percy's hair. "You know you're not supposed to make me want to kiss you before the date starts. Before we even enter the coffee shop."

"Oh," Percy said, looking serious. "What if I wanted you to kiss me from the night we met?"

Mordred couldn't help but laugh as he tugged on Percy's short hair and pulled him close. "Can you stop saying all the perfect things?"

"No," Percy said, shaking his head. "I'm pretty perfect all around."

Mordred pressed his lips against Percy's mouth and kissed him. He licked Percy's lower lip before Percy parted his mouth slightly, giving Mordred access to do more. They stayed in the quiet car, engine turned off, radio silent, and kissed. Percy pulled on Mordred's shoulder, trying to bring them closer together, but the car parts in-between them were making things difficult.

A knock on the window startled Mordred and he and Percy quickly broke apart.

Merlin was peeking in, looking sheepish. "Sorry, when I knocked, I didn't realise you were... busy."

"I guess we have no other choice but to go inside now," Mordred whispered to Percy and opened the passenger's side door.

When they were both out of the car, Mordred started the introductions. "Merlin, this is Percy. Percy, this is my... friend, Merlin. Percy's heard good things about the café and wanted to stop by."

"Excellent. When you'd pulled over, I thought I recognised you," Merlin said to Mordred, "So I came outside to... obviously interrupt your date." He laughed awkwardly and grinned foolishly with his ears turning red. "It's pretty slow today. I'll go and tell Arthur you're here."

Merlin ran back into the café and Percy and Mordred followed.

"Well, he caught us snogging in the car so it certainly won't look like I'm just hired for a date," Percy said, grabbing Mordred's hand and leading him into the coffee shop.

Mordred squeezed Percy's hand in his and smiled.

When they entered the café, Arthur was waiting for them by the door and Merlin was behind the counter. "Mordred!" Arthur exclaimed and came to him with open arms. He gave Mordred a quick hug and shook Percy's hand. "Welcome to Camelot café. I've got a table for you right here." Arthur turned towards the far corner of the room and led them to a cosy spot that was semi-private.

"Merlin will be right over with the specials."

Percy sat first, and Mordred squeezed into the booth next to him. The way there were sat was good because Percy had a good view of the café, and Mordred had a view through the window, looking outside the café. If he had to constantly look up and accidentally see Arthur and Merlin, it would have made things far too awkward for him. Additionally, he could now give Percy his undivided attention.

"Didn't realise this place was so formal," Percy said.

"It's not, but I don't want to argue with them. They usually have counter service and it's filled with Uni students on their laptops. I reckon it's the holiday so that's why they're empty, and, well, I haven't been here in a while so they're being nice."

Merlin came by a few moments later to drop off the food menu and take their coffee order. He was pleasant with both Mordred and Percy, not that Mordred had expected anything otherwise, but it was all too weird.

Percy hooked his foot around Mordred and pulled him close. "They seem like nice people."

"I didn't say they weren't," Mordred said, confused. Had he implied that they weren't? He thought he'd just told Percy that things were rather uncomfortable than anything else.

"I know," Percy said, chuckling. He nuzzled into Mordred's neck and it sent shivers down Mordred's spine. "I'm just trying to make conversation, because I can't think of anything to say. You smell amazing, and all I want to do is push you against this booth and start kissing you again. I just don't think that's the type of thing one does at a coffee shop. Especially since your ex-boyfriend and your ex-boss are in the same room."

It was as if on cue, Merlin stopped by again with their coffee. He also brought a small banana nut cake with cream cheese frosting for them to share. "On the house," he said, and walked away.

Mordred slid his hand on Percy's thigh and squeezed lightly. "For the record, I'm glad Gwaine pushed me into you at the bar that night."

Percy's smile seemed to light up the whole room. "Does this mean we're going to be buying him a present for getting us together?"

Mordred shrugged. He tried not to dwell on how easily Percy had thrown the word "we" into the conversation. Although, he did wonder how far Percy lived from Camelot café, how quickly could they get the heck out of this place, and how Percy would look spread all over Mordred.

He coughed at the image of the last thought and took in a big sip of his latte.

"You okay?" Percy asked, rubbing his hand in small circles on Mordred's back.

"Fine," Mordred said, feeling like he was turning red again.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, sipping on their drinks with Mordred's left hand still on Percy's thigh and Percy's hand wrapped around Mordred's shoulder.

"You know, there was another reason why I picked this place," Percy said, nuzzling into Mordred's ear. His hot breath was turning out to be a major turn on for Mordred. In fact, the man's entire existence was a major turn on for him.

"Yeah?"

"I only live about a ten minute drive. _And_ I live alone."

"That sounds promising," Mordred said, turning to face Percy and smiling. Their faces were mere centimetres apart so Percy leaned in and gave Mordred a quick kiss.

—##—

"Don't be a stranger," Merlin said to Mordred as they were getting ready to leave Camelot café. Much to their insistence, both Merlin and Arthur didn't let them pay for anything.

"I won't," Mordred said. The entire exchange had been pleasant, much to his surprise. He'd avoided them for so long, it almost seemed stupid now. Mordred didn't love Merlin, hadn't been in love with him for a long time and anyone who saw Merlin and Arthur together could tell that they just fit so well. Maybe he could be friends with them again. 

When Percy had left through the door, Merlin pulled on Mordred's arm and brought him close. "He's so fucking hot. Where did you find him?"

Mordred couldn't hide his smile, and again the blush on his cheeks. "I- I bumped into him at the pub."

"He seems like a nice bloke. You deserve that," Merlin said. "I hope he makes you happy."

"Thanks," Mordred said to Merlin, and with a nod towards Arthur, left the café.

Percy was waiting for him by the car with his arms crossed as he leaned against it. Mordred shook his head. Percy _was_ a total package. He was hot. Hotter than any man Mordred had ever known, but he was also nice.

"So, shall we stop over to see _my_ ex-boyfriend next?" Percy asked, sounding serious, but unable to hide his smirk.

Hot. Nice. And with a wicked sense of humour. Mordred was in a lot of trouble.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at graphics, but I couldn't resist making [this](http://i.imgur.com/5nxD7BF.png) when I saw Mordred's "pose," and added this on after I submitted the header. Enjoy.


End file.
